


Flint and Oxygen

by korynn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows exactly what he's doing, testing Hanzo with a visit while so close to his heat.</p><p>A heat he can't suppress; doctor's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flint and Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lakeffectkids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeffectkids/gifts).



> This will most likely definitely have more parts as I play in this dynamic with these characters. I'm already brewing more. Including reaper76 stuff BUT YEAH here's my fumble into Overwatch fic and my first attempt at porn in what feels like years.
> 
> As always, written on my phone. So no beta. Point out mistakes if you can. I always take requests!
> 
> I'm : spacebadman.tumblr and @handscumjack on Twitter !

It takes eight months of awkward for Jesse to realize he forgot something Pretty Damn Important when he relocated to the new Overwatch. Of awkwardly waffling with little miss Angela about replacing suppressants, her reasoning strong but his heels digging in.

He just _couldn't_. Decades of proving to everyone he was just a humble beta, thrown away by his own idiocy and her sound logic.

"The fact you haven't crippled yourself completely is surprising, Jesse. You really shouldn't smother biology any longer you could ---" Jesse didn't listen past this, but he knew she'd won the argument.

Didn't mean he'd go down without further fighting. Ignoring the heat creeping up like the smoke of cigarillos or the way eyes seemed to stick to him now, he stood in the kitchen with back to the counter as a kettle boiled on the stove. Lucio and Hana, with their wide eyes and dipped chins as they bent together to whisper, didn't do much to keep his stomach from twisting, but the grunt from a cyborg who walked in just to spin and walk out had him raising brows.

The younger Shimada's muttering had him curious. The "This will end well." Was barely audible, but it felt like a warning he should know the details of. Flicking his gaze from doorway to the peanut gallery, he turned to get out two mugs, then, while tea seeped, decided to ask their opinion on the ninja's words.

Hana was the first to speak, after a silent conversation in the language of shrugs with her medic friend. "You're just...he's worried about how..." A sigh, Lucio takes over and now they have his full attention. What's this about? "How his brother will react. Maybe. You're. It's impossible to miss, man." A laugh from the pair, and McCree frowns.

"I'm not even...you two are confusin', ya know that?" Mugs collected, Jesse had a training session to get to, even if his body was on fire already. The heat still had days to go, if he played his cards right, so he should be safe for tonight.

Hell, he wasn't sure where Hanzo sat on the spectrum, he'd never bothered to ask. The sniper didn't fit any of the stereotypes, and he didn't have any reaction when Mei had her heat; the heat to make Jesse realize he was coming out whether he liked it or not.

But it was easy to tell now.

Now that his eyes were on Jesse and he could feel his skin prickle with goosebumps, the shiver of being stared at sliding down his spine. "Oh." Murmured out when Hanzo stood, Jesse had slick palms that had him grateful for the archer taking mugs out of his responsibility. "You're...I can go, if you need me to?" Jesse's throat was dry and Hanzo's eyes were dark as they tugged at his wrists now, pulling him further into the cargo room turned target practice and he couldn't fight back, the touch of an alpha too much to deny. His alpha, if that smirk was anything to go by.

"No." Short, but full of unspoken promises, Hanzo's answer had him nodding, eyes caught up in the darkness of the other man's while he scented his wrist, mouth against his pulse giving away the deep breaths Hanzo was taking.

"You never said. You must forgive me, if I had known..." Voice was low and spoken against his tanned skin, and Jesse couldn't hold back the shudder, the way his hand tensed before curling against the archers jaw. "Oh darlin', you're not makin' a lick of sense. Forgive ya what? You haven't done a thing."

Hanzo's nuzzling into his wrist then down to his palm as he speaks, and Jesse knows he's flushed by now, even if confused by this turn of events. But the man's herding him down onto a pallet of crates and kneeling over him by now, and it's hard to focus on the answer.

"Don't hide this again." Hanzo's tugging his shirt out of his waistband, palms sliding over hip ones as Jesse gasps. Unable to speak, he stares up at his alpha, pushing a knee into the man's thigh to get their eyes meeting. Hanzo pauses in his heavy petting, brows furrowed but focused on McCree's face.

"I always wondered why you got under my skin, cowboy. Now it makes sense. Please, let me..." Hanzo had hands on his belt and Jesse nodded, but that didn't seem good enough. "Need to hear you say it."

Jesse found motivation in that, the desperation in the other man's words getting him grinning as he lifts his hands to Hanzo's face again, pulling him in so their lips could meet, and he could untie his hair, feeling it curtain them as Hanzo melted into their kiss.

Hardness against his thigh had Jesse shivering, surprised only the smallest amount by how easily his knees spread. Having an alpha asking to claim meant his heat was sneaking closer, at least that was what he was getting out of this lurching conversation. "Hanzo, darlin', honey. This is...this isn't just because I'm needin', is it? You want--"  
Hanzo's glare cuts him but he goes quiet, letting out a low noise at the grip on his jaw, tilting his face so Hanzo could bite at his pulse, just a simple drag of teeth that had him whining already. "You teased me for months and I thought it was just a silly beta trying to get a rise out of the only unmated alpha in the team. Thought you were playing at interested, and I didn't want to be just a warm body to you." The words were gritty, struggling to stay in English Jesse supposed, and his hips twitched when Hanzo pressed him down into the crates, hand on his shoulder and another tugging apart his button fly.

"I'm not giving you up. If this is my only chance to feel you as a proper omega, I will take it. If you let me. I don't deserve...but I am selfish. I couldn't see you with another." Hanzo's kissing him again, and Jesse knows he's saying yes, please, more, but he's not sure if the words are escaping past body and mind. Not until Hanzo's letting him into his own layers and they're skin to skin. Jesse arches under the bulk of his mate, the touch reminding him just how much an alpha can affect his heat.

His last was triggered by an alpha that didn't want him, back in Blackwatch days, so it's not surprising he finds himself so eager. So long under the smothering of his nature had given Jesse a short fuse. Hanzo seemed to be just as wanting, and what he didn't have in confidence he had in greed. Fingers curling into the meat of Jesse's thighs had him lifting them, slick smearing over one of Hanzo's legs as he pressed closer and Jesse couldn't help shivering at that, whining again and words were hard when his body was already so far gone.

Thankfully Hanzo seemed to understand, or at least had a better grip on his decision making skills right now, so Jesse didn't fight being twisted onto his stomach, a gasping laugh as Hanzo kissed the back of his head, then a shoulder and ear when Jesse turned his head to catch a glance of him. Hanzo was flushed and when he realized he was being looked at, gave McCree a smirk that was his version of a smile, another kiss that wasn't so sweet following. Jesse found himself gasping into it, pressure and exploring fingers surprising him.

"So wet. For me. Jesse, please. Let me."

Like he could argue against that, could he? The words were panted into his mouth and Jesse found himself reaching back to tangle fingers in the other man's hair, holding him close. "Yes. Yours. Take it. I need you to. Take me please Hannn---" dragged out into just panting as fingers were replaced and lips slid against his, Hanzo fit perfectly even if it was a slow slide.

Jesse might not be young, flexible, or much of a fit thing as a whole anymore, but he knew how to work his hips back to get Hanzo snarling in his ear, getting fingers digging into his stomach holding him in place as much as the teeth at the top of his spine, a reminder that he will be marked. He wasn't very good at it though, legs shifting and oh, there we go, all the way in and it would be quick, it seemed, Hanzo's knot already a point of pressure.  
"Fuck, awlright... That's...yeah. Fuck, Hanzo, come on. My knees ain't cut out for-"  
"Shut up. I will barely last as it is."  
That gets a chuckle out of Jesse and he's still laughing even as his mark's taking hold, as a knot presses him perfectly. This is the last little touch that tips him into making a mess and he drops from elbows to gasping against painted crates of what's possibly ammo. Or even food. Either way, it's going to need cleaning off as his hips twitch. "I think you won, beautiful."  
Hanzo laughs at that, a shallow one McCree can feel against his back. "Seems so. In more ways than one."

Jesse's face burns at the words but. He can't disagree. Seems the man's finally met his match.


End file.
